


Don’t Ever Do That Again

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you do a Crowley x hunter!Reader (where the reader is already in a relationship with Crowley) The reader has a near death experience on a hunt and Crowley finds out and gets upset with the reader, like really over protective because he doesn’t want to lose them? And have them make up in the end with either fluff or smut? Thank you in advance. I love your writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Ever Do That Again

Warnings: Fighting, no smut in this one, fluffy ending

Fic:

“Don’t ever do that again,” Crowley demands. You’d been on a solo hunt that you thought you could handle on your own, you were wrong. A nest of vampires had nearly drained the life from your body before Crowley showed up to save you.

You sat up on the bed, now completely healed. “What do you want me to do? I’m a hunter, this is my job,” you tell him.

“It’s not your job to get yourself killed for those people,” Crowley growls.

“For who? The Winchesters? This had nothing to do with them,” you tell him.

“For anyone,” Crowley corrects, “And the fact that the bloody Winchesters weren’t involved only makes things worse. I can’t even blame them for what happened to you.”

“What does it matter?” you ask, “I’m fine, look you healed me.”

“But maybe next time I won’t be able to,” Crowley says bitterly, “Next time it may be too late.”

“Crowley, I’m sorry,” you tell him, seeing that he was more upset about your near death experience than he was telling you.

“I don’t want you to be sorry,” Crowley says, “I want you to be safe. I can’t lose you, you know that right? You’re the one person on this bloody planet that I actually give a damn about and if I lose you I’ll have nothing.”

“That’s not true,” you say, trying to brush off his comment.

“It is,” Crowley says. He places a hand on each of your arms and pulls you to him, embracing you tightly. “You can’t leave me, not like that,” Crowley says, “Do you understand me?”

“I understand,” you tell him, snuggling up against him.

“Good,” Crowley says, “Next time you go on a hunt, take someone with you. That way if you get hurt, I have someone to blame.”

“Crowley,” you chide, but he doesn’t stop.

“In fact, take someone as a meat shield and let them risk their lives before you risk yours,” Crowley continues, “Sam, Dean, and Castiel would do nicely I think.”

“Stop it,” you laugh. Crowley gives you a sad smile.

“I almost lost you,” Crowley says, cupping your cheek, “Yet here you are, laughing.”

“I’m used to it,” you shrug, “Before I had you to protect me, I almost died twice a week, once if I was lucky.”

“You have to be more careful,” Crowley tells you, “If you die on me, I - I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Throw a tantrum probably,” you laugh.

“Yes, and destroy every last miserable creature that had a hand in you’d death,” Crowley elaborates.

“It’s nice to know you care,” you tell him, leaning your head against his shoulder.

“For you Love?” Crowley asks, running his hand through your hair, “I’ve always cared, and I always will.”


End file.
